


On a Hair-Trigger

by alpheratz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Early in Canon, Gen, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a tail. Some people are into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Hair-Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> This is all her fault. Also, my apologies to Rob Hitt.

Gerard hears Mikey on the stairs before he sees him because Mikey slams the basement door with the enthusiasm of someone who is very drunk but not drunk enough to be deliberately quiet. Then Mikey quietly, slowly makes his way down the dark stairs, because waking Gerard up by slamming the door is fine, but breaking his neck isn't. 

Gerard smiles to himself and clears off the spot next to him on the bed, moves the vodka bottle to the floor and the comics to the foot of the bed.

Mikey finally clears the bottom step and stumbles around the piles of clothes towards Gerard, stopping a foot away from the bed.

"Well?" Gerard asks casually, eyeing Mikey's extremely tight jeans and favorite clubbing t-shirt. "Had fun?"

Mikey gives him a little nod and wiggles out of his jeans, and wow, those are seriously skin-tight. Gerard’s not surprised when Mikey sighs with relief when his tail curls out and stretches, flexes. Gerard wants to pet it. Instead he gropes around on the floor for the vodka. 

Mikey crouches and roots around in a pile of clothes, emerging with Gerard's favorite pair of pajama pants. 

"Those don't have a hole," says Gerard, then sits up when he sees Mikey eyeing the scissors on his desk. "Don't even think about it. No scissors." Those are his favorite Star Wars pajamas. Gerard isn't going to stand for it.

Mikey giggles and digs around in the pile of clothes again. "This'd be easier if you weren't such a fucking slob."

Gerard lazily flips him the bird and turns around on the bed, lying down on his stomach and watching Mikey with his head on folded arms. "You don't have to keep your pajamas in my fucking room, you know."

"I need a stash here."

Gerard nods. Mikey does. He's here often enough, stumbling in late after a night out, sweaty and pleased with himself. Gerard likes those nights more than he'll admit to himself, the way Mikey changes out of his jeans and keeps his clubbing t-shirt on, the way it smells like spilled drinks and places Gerard doesn’t go. Anyway, Gerard doesn’t _need _to admit it to anyone, because Mikey knows, and that’s all that matters. It's why he comes here instead of letting someone take him home and why he curls up next to Gerard until they both fall asleep with the TV still glowing.__

__Mikey finally finds the pair of pajamas with a hole already cut out and pulls them on, hooking his thumb through the hole just below the elastic in the back and pulling his tail through, short blond-streaked brown fur standing out against the background of blue and Snoopy._ _

__"Fucking hot," Gerard says._ _

__"Fuck off." Mikey tugs his shirt down and adjusts the elastic around his hips. The pants hang loosely from right above his hips, above his tailbone in the back. He looks around. "Where'd you put the brush, Gee?"_ _

__Gerard contemplates the patch of pale fur at the base of Mikey's spine for a moment and then sits up, reaching for his bedside drawer where he’s always careful to put it after the last time he threw it on the floor and stepped on it in the morning. "Right here."_ _

__The brush still has fur carded through it, fluffy tufts of dirty blond. Mikey smiles wide to see it and gets on the bed next to Gerard. "Groom me," he orders._ _

__Gerard gives him a smacking kiss, smearing chapstick all over his cheek, and giggles when Mikey makes a face. "Bossy, bossy," he says, but lets Mikey pull them both down against the pillows and cuddle close, a matching puzzle piece to Gerard’s uneven edges. His tail flicks up in a taut curve, the tip of it brushing Gerard's wrist. Gerard strokes it absently, feeling how soft it is, the silkiness of it._ _

__"What are we watching?" Mikey asks, yawning._ _

__"Psycho, duh."_ _

__"I always forget the start of it." Mikey leans his head on Gerard's shoulder. "You can brush me for a while."_ _

__Gerard nods and angles his body towards Mikey a little to reach more of the fur. His side’s getting hot where Mikey is pressed to him, but it’s nice. He just has to arrange more blankets on his other side to compensate. "The beginning’s boring. It's all about the chocolate syrup."_ _

__They watch in silence for a while, Gerard raking his fingers through the fur and separating the tangled bits until it’s safe to use the brush. Maybe Mikey’s paying attention to the movie, but Gerard is focused on the pale undercoat hairs gathering in the teeth of the brush and how the blond-brown patterns grew smoother and more pronounced the more he brushes them out. It’s meditative, almost, except that instead of not thinking, Gerard thinks about Mikey at the club, more and more obsessively until he can’t take Mikey not volunteering information anymore._ _

__"So," Gerard says casually, "what did you do tonight?"_ _

__Mikey shrugs. "Hooked up."_ _

__"You always hook up," says Gerard. "Details."_ _

__"It was kind of cool. You'll probably think it's weird."_ _

__Gerard drags the brush through the fluffy tip of Mikey's tail. "Probably not. My baseline for weird is all fucked."_ _

__"Well, I wanted to make out," says Mikey, his voice going low and sleepy. "Can you get me a blanket?"_ _

__Gerard nods and reaches over Mikey to get a crumpled blanket from the other side of the bed._ _

__"So," said Mikey once he’s adequately covered up. Gerard tugs Mikey's t-shirt down a little so his stomach would be warm too. "I wanted to hook up with a guy because I just wanted to make out and get off, you know? And it takes longer to get a girl off in return."_ _

__Gerard nods. "Lots of hair-trigger guys around."_ _

__Mikey giggles and flicks his tail. "Hair-trigger."_ _

__Gerard's jaw drops. "You didn't."_ _

__Mikey's shoulders shake. Gerard shoves him. "Okay, okay," Mikey says. "So Hitt comes up to me all like, you wanna? And he's straight. Or I thought he was, anyway."_ _

__"Mm-hmm." Gerard leans his forehead to Mikey's shoulder, which is trembling with amusement, and slides a finger under the hem of Mikey's t-shirt._ _

__Mikey's tail wraps around his wrist, a warm, soft band that makes Gerard press even closer, and Mikey’s arms wrap around his waist. "So we're in an alley, and he's kissing me all fast like he wants to get to the point, and then just goes for my pants."_ _

__"Rude."_ _

__Mikey shrugs again. "Getting to the point is okay. But he's groping around in there and it’s clearly not for my dick, and I’m like, I’m going to kill Gabe."_ _

__Gerard cracks up. "He told Hitt?"_ _

__Mikey nods and smiles into Gerard’s neck. "He wanted me to jerk him off with my tail."_ _

__Gerard doesn’t want to know, but he has to ask. "So…"_ _

__Mikey’s smile grows wider and he makes an up-down motion with the coil of tail around Gerard’s wrist._ _

__Gerard has to cover his face with his hand. "Oh my god."_ _

__"He came everywhere," Mikey says with satisfaction._ _

__"You just made me brush Rob Hitt’s jizz out of your fur."_ _

__Mikey makes a dismissive noise. "I washed it out in the bathroom."_ _

__"Gross, gross, gross."_ _

__Mikey squeezes Gerard around the middle. "You don’t really think that."_ _

__Gerard doesn’t. "I totally do."_ _

__"You would be into a tailjob."_ _

__"I would not."_ _

__Mikey giggles and sticks his tail up Gerard’s shirt. It’s fluffy and Gerard instantly relaxes. Everything’s warm and his body is quietly buzzing with the remains of the vodka._ _

__"The screaming’s going to start soon," Mikey says sleepily._ _

__"Cool." Gerard sits up a tiny bit so he can see the edge of the screen._ _

__He’s so comfortable. Right now, it feels like that’s never going to change._ _


End file.
